Usuario discusión:Jarf1998
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Pokencuentro. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 15:09 26 sep 2009 aunque... eso no se pide hare una exepcion xD te convertire en rollerback --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 15:52 26 sep 2009 (UTC) jaja y si trabajas bien, hasta te puedes convertir en admin, o hasta en burocrata xD --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 16:07 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya te agregué en amigos en wikidex. Saludos, que estés bien: --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 14:16 3 oct 2009 (UTC) ¡No! Si queremos que sigas en PDP. Lo juro :( (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:56 12 oct 2009 (UTC)) x3 Buena idea, aaa y si sigues apareciendo, solo que tienes que estar en el chat cuando lo hacemos o sino no puedes aparecer. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 15:35 18 oct 2009 (UTC) =S Sorry no hay horario especifico, la verdad casi nunca estoy conectada cuando ella lo esta, y no te puedo decir a que horas por que la verdad si te digo x ejemplo a las 9, no siempre voy a estar a las 9 por que mi hermana me puede quitar la pc. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 15:40 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Ok el maximo son 7 x3 y recuerda subirlas por el imageshack --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 23:55 20 oct 2009 (UTC) : Aaaa y se puede entrar 7 veces en cada categoria. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 23:57 20 oct 2009 (UTC) La respuesta.... no se si era aca pero la primera era por que espeon y umbreon no son de esa generacio del videojuego y se optiene un pichu con tacleada electrica si en la guarderia juntas a un pikachu hembra con un pikachu macho que posea bolaluminosa La fan1! julia la venusaur pd me encantan los dos personajes en especial Shel y abajo la voz que da los acertijos --V.M.D.G.L 01:06 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Jejeje No se que tu quieras xD aunque si te unes recuerda que no es por discusion y lo del scanner, primero necesito tinta negra lastimosamente xD por que solo tengo a color, y es la de mi impresora, y ni se si sea esa x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 01:53 1 nov 2009 (UTC) ⌐ ⌐ Que te acabo de decir ⌐ ⌐ no se pregunta en discusion--Kristal, your Kitty Kat 02:03 1 nov 2009 (UTC) hey bueno ya saldras pero no tengo sitio--fan de Acelf y Barry 18:25 3 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Jajaja Qué guay el vídeo de los sucesos desafortunados para la consola Wii. --Pokemon al ataque 19:14 5 nov 2009 (UTC) ey soy pokemon shiny en otro usuario es buenísimo el vídeo de accidentes con la wii!!! por cierto, ahora soy pokemons shinys al ataque compra de pichu shiny de la peli hola jarf lo quieres?? Shiny --Shinys, stranges pokemon who they are difficult to find them 11:11 7 nov 2009 (UTC) yo quiero ser tu rival en tu novela porque soy entrenadora--la amigita que te ayuda! 14:28 9 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori . oye que me he puesto como tu rival y si no te parece bien borralo--la amigita que te ayuda! 19:35 9 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Jaaarfy, Jarfy Jarffff x3 Te pareces a Isabella colocando todas esas ? x3. Pues ya puse el mensaje, este sabado =3 aun puedes meterte. --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 04:15 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Video Este es Pikachu y Michael Jackson. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2E69k7BYd8&feature=player_embedded --santi 21:44 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Oye... En el museo de arte se pueden colocar dibujos hechos en tableta? (osea que son hechos como en paint, algo asi, por si no sabes que es una tableta) --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 04:27 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Awesome, boy Sii, sería estupendo. Ah, y t kería agradecer x ser mii amigo. Graxiias jarf. y lo del viideo estupenda iidea, cuando lo hagas avisame okis? Bye! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 01:07 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Okay =( bye, k te vaya biien a vos tmbn...t voii a extrañar, y si: es algo aburrido, ya k con kristal y sus problemas d ira...che, yo como no tengo cuenta en youtube no voii a poder hablar con vos, me das tu msn si tenés?? yo t doii el mío, así x lo menos vamos a estar en contacto...bye!! suerte en lo ke kieras hacer, no t voii a detener xk es tu desición, pero d lo k vi k escribiste en el chat k a nadie le gustan tus novelas no es cierto, xk a mí me gustan, weno, espero k t vaya bien en la vida, a donde kiera k t vayas ahora...=D bye... --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 01:28 2 dic 2009 (UTC) Por que las respuestas iban en la discusion, y era muy obvio. El espacio de respuesta era para poner al ganador. PD: No respondo mas mensajes ni privados en el xat. --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 22:22 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Ademas Esta mal x3 Esa es la "tipica respuesta". Lo que yo busco es el "porque" xP --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 22:30 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola Tan solo dime quee tipo elegirías, x que ya no hay tipos para elegir --StalinC 14:36 29 dic 2009 (UTC) Tonces Tonces como dices que no puedo elegir el huevo que te pedí, podrias hacerme uno para mi??? --StalinC 14:38 29 dic 2009 (UTC) Pero.... Si te fijas bien en la pagina de La Historia de Guerreros Elementales de Sinnoh los tipos que pediste ya estan ocupados, busca alguno que aun no esté, Y de los huevos , podiras hacerme uno de Squirtle?? --StalinC 14:42 29 dic 2009 (UTC) : Claro que entiendo que el huevo que me diste es de CHarmander, por eso te pido el de squirtle Y debes elegir un equipo pokemon de acuerdo al tipo que elegiste --StalinC 14:44 29 dic 2009 (UTC)